


The Visitor

by BlueDemon1995



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDemon1995/pseuds/BlueDemon1995
Summary: Hope you like this story. If you do I adore kudos and positivity!!
Relationships: kidge
Comments: 47
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arrival

Pidge is working in her lab, despite the late hour, desperately trying to figure out how to fix the Atlas’ very recent and VERY serious problem of blowing power fuses and grids. She knows she’s close but just not quite where she needs to be. Or honestly, wants it to be. With the Atlas grounded, it left a pretty big hole in their planet’s defenses. Pidge felt this pressure and knew she had to resolve it. So she developed a program to virtually test her possible solutions and see if they worked, but sadly it didn’t. Not the program but the solutions. And that’s why when her mom called she told her she was locking up and going to bed…roughly four or five hours ago. Even though she had no intention of going to bed. 

Hence when she hears the door slam into the wall she turns so quickly she inadvertently trips over the chair behind her and ends up stumbling her way to the door. Frantically Pidge tries to come up with an excuse as to why she is still working - especially after Matt messaged her about an hour ago to say she better be in bed. As she makes her way to the door she looks up just in time to see Keith fall to the ground. 

She rushes over, frantically looking for the cause, calling his name. Her eyes quickly catalog what she sees, he’s pale, dirty and his hair is damply pressed to his face. Injury or illness? Absently she notices it looks like they revamped the Blades uniform again while her hands are quickly running over him, trying to eliminate possibilities. Her heart is pounding and her hands are shaking. Please be okay. Please be okay. God, what is he even doing here??? Frantically she tries to pull up his schedule but her mind is glaringly blank.

She quickly discovers a puncture wound on Keith’s side. Okay, that she can deal with. Pidge goes into action mode. She pulls off her sweatshirt, pressing it against the wound trying to slow it’s flow. She uses her lab voice commands to call the medic bay and apprise them of what she needs, who needs to be apprised and where she is at. Then she uses it to send a message privately to Shiro and Krolia asking them to meet her in the Garrison’s medical wing ASAP. She pushes his hair back from his face noticing that he looks even older than just a few months ago. As she tries to move him she cant help but notices that he is heavier. Deciding to not move him, she just tried to lay him flat, hold the sweatshirt and apply pressure while simultaneously looking for any other injuries. She was going to have a serious talk to him about taking time off and taking care of himself when he wakes up. No more being nice.

She bites her lip and while running her one hand down his legs, and again she couldn’t help but notice he seemed more solid too. More muscular? Definitely. Maybe he was working out more??? As she pushed his hair back his eyes snapped open. She noticed he didn’t move more than was necessary, like he was taking stock of what was going on. While still trying to assess the damage he has done to himself, she also quickly tried to reassure him. “Hey Keith, look at me, hey, I got you. Don’t worry, kay? You’re gonna be fine. It’s okay, I’m here.”

His eyes focus on her with intent, and he whispered her name, “Katie? God Katie, is that you?” His voice sounds so rough, deeper than she recalled. 

She nods, surprised at the use of her given name. Usually the paladins all still call her Pidge. He’s holding her hand tightly now and she gives him a reassuring squeeze, “Yup, it’s me.” Finally she turns her head to focus on him, absently wondering when did he get that scar on his chin? Dude, he needs a keeper. Kolivan and Krolia are obviously not doing their jobs properly. The Blades are strictly humanitarian support, so how is he hurt? 

He smiles and replies, “God I missed you.” He reaches up with his other hand, brushing a bloody thumb down her cheek to her lips. Pidge feels her face turn red and she opens her mouth to ask him what the hell happened when he cups the back of her head, pulling her head down while moving his head up. His lips meet hers for a kiss she didn’t see coming. 

Holy shit! She can’t help but respond to the demand of his lips and tongue. His tongue swiped her lips and demanded entrance to her mouth. God he was a good kisser. And it was like he knew exactly what she thought felt amazing. His lips were soft such a contrast to the roughness of his fingers. He made her feel so desired! She absently felt the scratch of facial hair and then he nipped her lip! When his hand slips down her face to rest at her neck, she blinks at him, shocked. He smiles, “God, I missed that. You’re gorgeous. I love you so much, Katie, I just I have to…to protect you, please.”

Staring at him, she suddenly realizes that his eyes are not purple but rather are a deep blue. The medics arrive at this time and place him on a stretcher, he looks worried, so she reassures him, “Hey Keith, it’s good. I promise. They are gonna fix ya right up.” 

He won’t let go of her hand, so she walks along side of them until he finally passes out. There she tells the medics, he may have a concussion, definitely has a puncture wound and could they please run some DNA tests. They look at her like she’s crazy but she is adamant. She finds herself alone in the waiting room trying to figure out, what the hell was going on. His eyes were definitely not purple. And, well, fuck. Now what?!?

Was that even Keith or not? Clone? Robot? Shit, she knew she was losing it. She hadn’t had an anxiety attack in forever but right now she felt really scared. She wasn’t dreaming. Was her Keith okay? Was he trapped somewhere? Her mind was racing coming up with scenario after scenario that were worse than the prior. She quickly closed her eyes and sank to the floor in the waiting room curled up trying to breathe. She needed to center quickly~

That was how Shiro found her. He opened the door, in pajamas, hair a mess and panting. He looked frantically around the room they directed him in and sees Pidge with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, muttering the periodic table, on the floor in the corner of the room. He says her name but he is sure she doesn’t hear him, lost in the panic. He slowly approaches, placing his human hand on her cold bare arm. “Pidge?” 

She looks up, tears in her eyes, streaming down her cheeks. “Shiro?” Then she literally just crawled into his arms. He stands holding her close and moves to sit on a chair while she tries to burrow into him. She’s shaking and so cold. So instead of asking questions he holds her close, murmuring sounds of comfort arms wrapped tightly around her. When she finally calms, he turns her face up-“Are you hurt? Wait, why do you have blood on your face?” 

He stands ready to yell for a doctor when she quickly wipes her eyes, “No, no, I’m not hurt. I swear. But Shiro, I’m really scared. I was working,” *Shiro quickly frowns, opening his mouth* *Pidge covering said mouth with her hand* “and the door slams open. And suddenly there’s Keith, on the floor hurt. I, I hurried over, called the medics and when he opened his eyes…they were BLUE. BLUE not purple. And, he called me Katie, and he um, *face red* he um kissedmeandsaidhelovedme (she finishes in a rush).”

Shiro freezes. “Huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become slightly clearer???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to NovemberNights for your advice and help!!! Any mistakes as always are mine alone. Love to hear from you and as always be kind!

Pidge responds, whether Shiro really wants a response or not. “Yeah, I know. Right, so I instantly think concussion. But, the eyes. Concussion doesn’t explain them. Contacts? Maybe. But why? Keith has perfect vision. He had scars too. Sooooo, I also asked them to run his DNA.” After a pause, “Sorry, if I overstepped, please don’t be mad. I just, I’m so confused right now.” She rubs her head, trying not to look as sad as she feels. 

Shiro shook his head, reassuringly stating, “No, no, I’m not mad. I’m confused too. I, hell.” Shiro pulls her closer to him, sighing heavily. “How’d he even get to your lab? There are passwords and cards? Alarms. Are you sure he didn’t hurt you?”

Pidge nods, “I’m sure.” Thinking back to that kiss, she flushes and turns to her head to his shoulder. 

Her brother and Hunk arrive just then, equally disheveled and out of breath. Hunk, starts, immediately asking the million dollar question. “What’s going on?”

Matt conversely exclaims, “Pidge, are you okay?” He comes close and essentially swoops her off of Shiro’s lap and holds her in his own, sitting in the chair next to Shiro. Pidge nods and Shiro replies, “Pidge, fill them in, I’m going to get some MP’s to watch over…him.”

Pidge nods and now, more calm and composed after talking to Shiro-explains what just happened as concisely as possible with both guys interrupting and asking questions annoyingly. She voices her concerns and thoughts as well, trying to get some perspective. Both look shell shocked but then Matt shakes his head and quickly pulls out his tablet, hacking into the mainframe, “Let’s just take a look at the film.”

Everyone silently looks at the footage from the halls and as Shiro returns, he leans in. “That looks like Keith. Back it up, I want to see if from the beginning.”

Matt frowns, “It’s Iike, weird though, it’s like he just appeared. If I back up the footage, where does he come from? I can’t track him. Where does he originate from? Also there are no alarms that went off…anywhere. No spaceships landing. Silence. Did you even see Cosmo?”

The room is silent. Pidge shakes her head in the negative. Shiro clears his throat, “Pidge, just for clarification-you aren’t alone until we figure this out.”

Katie opens her mouth to argue when she’s met with three stares of indignant men who don’t want to hear it. Shiro raises a hand, “No arguing, this is a direct order, if you will. You have protection at all times and you are never alone. NEVER. You don’t see him alone. He doesn’t find you alone.” 

When she frowns and Shiro exclaims, “Did you tell them he said he loved you and kissed you?!?!”

Matt yelps, inadvertently squeezing her tight, shouting “WHAT?” 

Hunk looks pensive, “Has anyone contacted Keith, just to see? Make sure he is okay-that this guy isn’t really our guy? For all we know-Keith was on a secret mission, and he had to wear colored contacts or something. And when he got hurt, he went to the one person who he needed.” 

Pidge frowns, “Why would he need me and not Shiro? Or “

Hunk interrupts rapidly, “Or, or someone who knew someone would be in a certain place!!! Like Pidge at work, cuz she’s always there!!!”

Pidge looks up, “Um, okay. Anyway, I sent a message to Krolia and Shiro. When I thought it was our Keith, telling them Keith was hurt and to get to the med bays ASAP. Then I called you guys since you were on base.”

Hunk nods, “Okay it won’t be long until Krolia is here. I’m going to call Lance, I think he needs to be here too. This is like an all hands on deck thing.”

Matt nods, “Shiro, if you got her, I’m going to go and tell my parents personally. This isn’t a phone call kind of problem.” Pointing at Pidge, he states slightly aggressively, “If you were in bed, this wouldn’t have happened.” He sits her on the chair gently and stands. 

Pidge frowns, immediately arguing, “That’s an unfair assumption. He might have just come to my bedroom instead, who knows?”

At that comment, all the men pause, noticeably worried. Matt and Hunk frown, staring meaningfully at Shiro, nod and leave. Shiro sits again next to Pidge, “I looked in on him, through the observation deck. It looks like Keith, but, he also looks older…more battle worn, if you get my drift. A lot of scars, heavier. So, for my own sanity, please, let’s be careful.”

Pidge nods, now that she was calm, her mind was busy sorting through possible explanations. “Yes, I thought the same. He’s not just heavier but more, um, built than our Keith. Like ripped. Muscular. In fact, he’s built more like you- more broader and solid-not lean and lithe. Which originally made me think clone or robot but, now, I’m not so sure. When I think back, I was never afraid. I trusted him. But what the hell do I know. I trusted Kuron too.” 

Shiro sighed, thinking-poor Pidge, she looks so sad. “Come here.” He opens his arms. 

Pidge frowns, “I’m fine. I know I was losing it when you came in but I’m good now. You don’t have to baby me. I’m fine.”

Shiro chooses to pick her up and settles her back on his lap, secure in his arms. “Well, that’s great but I’m not. Fine I mean, I could use some contact with you. Pidge, I just, can’t. I can’t lose you.”

At that, Pidge relaxes in Shiro’s arms content to let his body warm her and honestly, she’s still pretty unnerved. She just kissed a guy who she might not know. And she already is a little nervous, a lot unnerved. In her past, she couldn’t bring herself to hurt Shiro’s clone. She pretty much worried that she would never be able to hurt someone who looked like Keith. These thoughts were circling in her head, exhausting her when she hears a door open, sleepily opening her eyes, she sees Krolia, Cosmo and …Keith. Their Keith. Alive, unhurt and well younger. Well quiznack. 

Krolia looks at Pidge, “Are you well? The message was not clear, it read that Keith was hurt and to come to the Garrison medicine bay but”

Keith moves around his mom, eyes frantically looking over Pidge, “Why do you have blood on your face and clothes? Why aren’t you being seen?” He reaches for her arm and pulls her out of Shiro’s lap, hugging her-holding her close. “Do you know how scared I was?!? And why did you contact my mom? Why didn’t you call me? What is going on?” His eyes meet Shiro’s over Pidge’s head and he can see whatever it is, it’s big. He braces and tightens his hold.

Cosmo edged over whining, and brushed his body close to Pidge. She sighed, “You guys are going to want to sit for this.”

She sits next to Shiro again, with Keith immediately commandeering the chair on her other side. He’s crowding her but Pidge can’t bring herself to mind. While she can literally feel the tensions radiating off Keith, it’s still reassuring to know he’s safe and unhurt. Alternatively, Krolia pulls a chair in front on Pidge and says silent, gaze intent. Cosmo essentially sits on her feet causing her to tear up. Her hand immediately start to fidget, almost shaking. 

Keith looks concerned, voicing it as a question “Shiro?” He automatically reaches out to hold Pidge’s hands in his, pulling them both over to his lap. Krolia arches a brow and looks to Shiro-patient yet demanding all the same. 

Shiro sighs, “Okay here’s what we know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is all together again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you like the latest chapter. Any mistakes are mine...I haven’t been sleeping well so I’ve been writing super late at night!

Four hours later, Pidge had finally fallen into a restless asleep. Keith took the opportunity to move her to the small couch so she could lay down more comfortably instead of slumped in a chair. He gingerly maneuvers her head on his lap, keeping his hand on her shoulder, rubbing rhythmically to try and keep her asleep. But he knew that wasn’t the only reason. As worried as he was, he needed the physical connection right now to reassure himself that she was safe. As he looked down at her peaceful face, he was frantically trying to put the pieces together and figure out what the hell was going on. Trap? Kidnapping? Ransom? What was the end game here? 

First of all, why Pidge? Why would this look a like come after Pidge? How did this individual get hurt? Who did it? And again, why did it resemble HIM so much? After Pidge fell asleep, he saw the video. There was no sound but he saw the moment she thought he was hurt and her trying to help him. But the image that kept replaying in his head, was that other person gazing at her like he knew her, touching her gently and finally kissing her. He kept replaying Pidge’s passionate response to said kiss on a loop in his brain. She didn’t try and stop or hit him, not that it was him. But that’s part of what keeps going around his mind. What if he WAS the one who kissed her??? What would have happened? 

He froze and tried to reboot his brain. He needed to focus and remain vigilant. And while he hated not knowing what was going on; as long as the guy was in surgery there wasn’t a lot that could be done. But he didn’t like the idea that some guy who looked like him, used that to approach Pidge. So he was sticking. And while she didn’t know that, well, he knew his mom and Cosmo did. Hell he figured, the team had to be on the same page. No one was going to get to Pidge.

His mom actually left to contact the Blades and make arrangements for their absence. Knowing Kolivan he’d probably be on his way here as well. Luckily they weren’t that far from Earth so despite the fact he didn’t have a space dog at his disposal, he’d probably be here in a day or so. Pidge held a soft spot in Kolivan’s heart despite his lack of ability to verbalize it. 

In fact looking around the room, there was no shortage of those who cared. Her parents and Matt had returned a few hours ago and were hunkered down to wait. Hunk and Shiro, who had left to change out of their pajamas, were back as well. He absently thought it was funny that they both just rushed here despite the pajamas but he figured he’s have time to tease them later. I mean, Hunk had on Star Wars pajamas and slippers! Even the MFE pilots had somehow heard and were here for support. 

Keith closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Maybe he’d try and sleep until they heard more. After what seemed like only a few minutes, Lance finally arrived. While he looked tired and frazzled he did look better than he had the last time Keith had seen him, maybe six months ago? He quickly hugged his sister but kept moving until he knelt down and patted Cosmo, whispering, “What the hell is going on? How are we protecting her?” 

Keith quietly replied, “I, I just don’t know. But I’m here until we figure this out.” The other two paladins had all moved closer, nodding solemnly all in agreement. Lance leaned down and kissed Pidge’s cheek, murmuring something. For some reason, this annoyed Keith but he refrained from making a comment or moving. He knew he was tired and irritable. But Keith was starting to get seriously annoyed by seeing other guys kiss Pidge.

Finally the doctor came, clearing his throat, “Excuse me, I have news.”

Keith gently woke up Pidge, jostling her and whispering quietly for her to wake up. When she sat up, his coat which was being used as a blanket for Pidge slid so he grabbed the coat and placed it around her shoulders so she wouldn’t be cold. He kept his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as all eyes in the room focused on the doctor. 

“Let me begin with the most serious injuries. The patient had a serious laceration to his side, with significant blood loss, which was caused by some shrapnel that we could not immediately identify. Right now it appears to be an unknown element, with no matches in our database. In addition, he definitely has a few broken ribs as well as multiple minor contusions and cuts. He did need a blood transfusion and that’s where things got interesting. Dr. Holt, you were correct in informing the medics to check his DNA. His genetics are very close to Captain Kogane but also differed from what we have on record.”

He pauses, looking around the room, “I don’t know what is going on but he is completely human, no Galra DNA at all which definitely impacted what blood we used in transfusions. I believe he will pull through but he will was very lucky to get medical attention as quickly as he did. Honestly, another 30 minutes and we would be having a very different conversation. He is in the recovery room and should be waking up soon. We can allow up to four people in at a time. Privately, I can tell you that while medicated and groggy, he has called out for someone repeatedly,” The doctor uncomfortably and deliberately avoided eye contact with the men and looked directly at Pidge, softy continuing, “by the name of …Katie.”

Shiro stands and announces to the room, “Can we talk to him now?”

The doctor sighs, “I don’t think he’s in any condition to talk now. But based on the importance of the situation, I do understand that time is of the essence. A nurse can come get you and walk you to his room so you can be on hand for when he does wake up. I can delay the administration of pain medication for a little while but not too long. I am sure you understand, sir.”

Shiro nods, “Please and thank you.”

With his news delivered, the doctor nods and leaves the room. The room is silent for a moment. Everyone silently digesting the news. Finally, Shiro shakes his head trying to clear it. “Pidge, Keith with me. The rest of you can observe through a camera system that we have in the room he is in. It’s secure so he won’t be escaping. Matt make sure it’s recording properly.”

Lance interjects, “Shiro, NO! Or rather, I really need to be there as well. Please can I come too. Please.” 

Hunk nods, “Yeah, same. C’mon Commander, you’re the boss for a reason.”

Shiro looked around the room and slowly nods, “Yeah, this feels like a paladin problem.”

Pidge sighs, stretching, twisting and tries to wake up fully. “Guys, remember he just had surgery. So, let’s keep things civil. Dad, Ina, can you both head to my lab and see how the computer analysis’ are doing? I don’t have my data pad or watch so I can’t check from here.” Giving everyone a solemn stare, she marches out the door, with the rest of the guys following at a slower pace. Each one’s thoughts are racing and hoping he wakes up sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4- Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is awake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you like this update! Sorry they aren’t more regular I suck at timing! Love to hear your comments, or even just a hi!

Pidge marches after the nurse leading them to this apparent stranger’s room. She pauses at the door, hand on the knob, freezing for just a moment. Keith edges close right to her back and whispers, “We are all right here with you. Always.” Pidge takes a deep breath, nods and opens the door, quietly walking in taking in everything with a glance. She moves first to take a look at the charts located at the end of the bed. While she’s not a medical doctor she can put the pieces together easily enough and sees that he was under a local anesthetic so he should be waking up soon and his vitals are steady. Which is good. She thinks, the relief she feels is probably unwarranted but she can’t discount it. He looks so much like Keith it’s hard to separate her feelings from one to the other.

For now though, she has to accept that even if he isn’t her Keith… it is some version of him. So that doesn’t help her right now. And unfortunately she finds that she doesn’t want him to be hurt either. Rubbing her head, feeling overwhelmed and exhausted - she motions for Lance to keep the lights dim when she sees him going to brighten them. The guy is still out and she imagines the bright lights would hurt him when he wakes. She hesitantly takes the seat next to the bed. Yet, Keith quickly moves, catching her hand, trying to tug her out of the chair. She frowns at him, knowing he’s trying to protect her but this isn’t the time. She softly whispers “I’m your best bet in getting answers.”

At his responding frown, she resolutely moves the chair even closer, feeling Keith move in sync with her motion. Whatever. Pidge finds herself mesmerized at this other Keith’s hand, scarred and stained with blood or honestly who knows what. Again, she internally debates whether she should take it or not. On some level It bothers her that she wants to. Her eyes flicker up to his face, which with his eyes closed, and not in pain, she again thinks how he looks so much like her or rather their Keith. That thought causes her to instinctively glance up at Keith who is still on her left, to see how he’s taking it. How weird would it be to have a virtual twin? What must he be feeling? It’s one thing hearing about it or seeing a crappy video but it’s got to be a shock to see it first hand. And if she’s having a hard time with this, she should be thinking about how hard it must be for him. 

Amazingly he just looks…fine. Suspicious and almost angry but otherwise fine. She doesn’t know how he isn’t feeling unnerved at staring essentially at an older version of himself. A possible clone. Or this guy could be his twin or long lost brother. Honestly the possibilities are endless right now, but nope. Keith seems okay other than him frowning at him like he’s an foe not friend, brows furrowed and probably trying to figure out his weaknesses. 

Her gaze slides over to Shiro at the foot of the bed, with absolutely no expression on his face. She wonders if he is thinking about Kuron. Hell he probably is, especially if she is. It’s hard not to let your thoughts go to the other time in their lives where someone looked identical to one of them. And that ended badly so who knows what Shiro is thinking But again, his face gives nothing away. Biting her lip, her gaze drifts onto Hunk who looks sick and, frowning, she wonders if he’s actually crying or only making his cry face. He’s so empathetic! She figures he’d be the closest to feeling sorry for the guy. And finally, she looks across to Lance — who is leaning way too close to the guy. 

“Lance!! What the quiznack are you doing?! Move back!” Pidge whisper yells. 

Just then this other Keith moans, in pain, and Pidge can’t help but reach out to hold his hand and offer what little reassurance she could. Yet, it seems the minute her hand touches his, his eyes snap open to that weird battle ready yet stillness. It unnerves her but she squeezes his hand, and his eyes dart to hers. His harsh gaze softens and she can literally see the lines around his mouth and eyes ease. 

He smiles and squeezes her hand, murmuring “Hey love” in his deep and rumbling timber.

Pidge can feel her face turn red, feeling the all the guys’ eyes on her, simultaneously feeling her Keith’s hand jerk in hers. She squeezes his or rather the other Keith’s hand again, “Hey Keith, you are going to be okay. If you are in pain, please let me know. I can call a nurse or something. But, so, um, I have a feeling there’s a whole story you gotta share with me or um us.” 

She knows the others are probably biting their tongues at this point, so she tilts her head to indicate the guys, drawing his attention to the others in the room. While she knows he must be aware of them, he’s so laser focused on her she feels the need to explain. “Um, so, I figured out you aren’t my Keith, so, um, we really need to know what’s going on. But first things first, I want to know how are you feeling?? Do you need ” Pidge can literally feel herself blushing like a school girl talking to her crush but hey what can ya do? He is gazing at her like she is beautiful and the center of his world. She knows, he has to be in pain because the pain meds had to have worn off but you’d never know it. He’s so focused and intense. It’s a lot to take in.

Just then her attention goes to her, or their Keith, who snorts and replies, “Yeah, I’ve got a ton of questions, buddy, and no patience at all. So I recommend you start talking fast. Why did you contact Pidge?” He has edged closer to Pidge while speaking, switching the hand that is holding hers and puts his other hand on her shoulder close to her neck. At this movement, the older Keith growls, hand tightening on the one he is holding. 

Pidge gasps and before anyone else can say anything, Shiro coughs, drawing the focus of the room. “Hello there, Keith. Pidge mentioned you said you needed to protect her. Well, you won’t get an argument from us, because so do we. You must know that we are here team. Not to mention she has family and other friends who will protect her. But we need information, data. From who does she need protection from? Who is the threat from? We ARE her team here and we want to protect her too but we need to know what is going on. Preferably as quickly as possible.”

At those words, the older Keith groans, closing his eyes. “Fuck, yeah, okay, you’re right even here. Guess our worlds aren’t so different after all. Okay, I’ll explain. But you can’t leave her alone, at all. Please. Swear.”

Pidge rolls her eyes when the men of the room swear and agree. What the fuck?!? Since when is she a damsel in distress?!? So she stands, abruptly pulling her hands from both men. Angrily waving her arms as she asserts, “Hey, buddy, I’m right here. I don’t need anyone to protect me I can handle myself! So why don’t you stuff that and tell us what is going on.”

This older Keith smiles, chuckling as he replies, “Yeah, I’ve heard that about a million times in my life. But you’re not invincible and” voice hitching, “please babe just listen. You know Slav right?”

At that the entire team groans with the older Keith nodding and continuing, “Hehe, so I take that as a yes. Okay, so I’m sure you have figured out or at least heard that there are alternate universes and timelines. Short story, I’m from a different one. And well, I’m not even going to try and pretend that I really understand any of this because frankly, I don’t. Sorry, maybe you should get your own Slav here. But on my timeline, Katie, in my world, well,”

Pidge interjects, hand slapping the bed, “Yes! What?! What were we because I don’t understand how you found me. Me out of all of us?” Pidge realized her hands were waiving around crazily so she instantly stopped, pulling her hands at her sides. 

This man from another universe said the only words that could shock PIdge. “I don’t know how I found you, love, but in my world we were married, you were mine.” 

PIdge abruptly sinks to the chair. Nodding the older Keith continues, “Yeah, and I just love you, so much.” He looks at Pidge with eyes soft and caring, and she feels like she’s sinking into his warm gaze like she suddenly stepped in quicksand or hit a riptide. Pidge feels her heartbeat speed up and feels herself unconsciously leaning forward, when suddenly her chair is abruptly pulled back by… Keith. Her gaze snaps to him and recognizes that he looks like a thundercloud, his one hand on her chair and the other well, fist clenched, eyes flashing is never a good sign.

Lance intuitively interrupts, “Um, dude, you just said married! If you’re married why are you making heart eyes at our Pidge?! Look you said it, that was back on your world, so back up your roll dude. She’s OURS.”

It’s then the other…older Keith deflates and sighs. Eyes glassy, like he’s trying not to cry, he slowly continues. “Let me frame this. On our planet, or rather universe, we have not made contact with aliens, like here. But, while we didn’t have aliens there were well, for lack of a better word” as he grimaces and he forces out the rest, “ okay don’t judge-but” at this point he catches Pidge’s eyes, staring somberly, and continues, “zombies. Not like eat your brain horror movie zombies where no one knows how they were made. But video game-man made ones that were developed as a biological weapon from Zarkon Industries. They were supposed to be some kind of super soldier but it didn’t work out like that. Basically the world went to shit fast. Faster than anyone would have guessed. The end of human civilization didn’t go down with a fight but rather got sucker punched and stomped on.”

There was a pause and no one could process what he was saying fast enough. Hunk actually started crying and even Lance was struck silent. Pidge bit her lip and her hand edged back to his. Holding fast to her hand, thumb brushing her knuckles, he continues, “But it turns out some people were immune to the bites, and I was one of them. Lucky me. Unfortunately, most of the world wasn’t. The world de-evolved faster than anyone guessed. Countries toppled and it was quickly every person for themselves. When we met, I was alone for probably a year at that point. You pulled me into the the family you had, saying that I’d never make it alone. I think you gave me odds that were less than 5%, shit, I think you were 14 when we met. You had your friends and family but you still pulled me in. You and Hunk were the brains along with your dad and brother. Shit your family was amazing and, and when we got married you were 20. I loved how brilliant you were. Constantly thinking. Loyal to your family and friends, and with our solid team, well we had developed a plan, how to bring them down. How to fix our crappy world. But somehow it didn’t go as planned. A timer failed. And you didn’t tell any of us, you, you”

He closed his eyes, tears silently falling down his cheeks. And intuitively, Pidge filled in, “So I guess I was a real hero in this universe, huh. You know, I probably had to trigger the bomb manually or something, sacrificing myself for well, everyone I loved … saving the world.” 

Looking across to Lance, I realized, in this world, maybe Lance would have been able to have a life with Allura. She looks down, thinking, this is probably a better version. Lance and Allura would be together, have beautiful babies. Instead here, Lance is alone and she has no one anyways. Maybe this would have been better if this was switched. She wonders, would Lance be happy? Instead of a shell of the guy she knew and loved?

These thoughts are interrupted however when the other Keith nods slowly, eyes, just devastated “Yeah.” He looked around the room, “Taki, Hunk, Lance. I was friends with you all or well my world’s version of you. But after your death, Katie, I couldn’t seem to move on. I was so angry and if I’m honest, I wanted to die too. How could I go on without my purpose? You were everything good in my world, so I decided to keep moving and hunted the monsters that were still out there. I also searched for Zarkon who had vanished seemingly overnight. I needed justice. And honestly, I figured I’d die rather quickly being alone. But it’s been 7 years and I’m still alive. Still fighting, still angry.” Softly adding, “Still in love. With you.”

The room was quiet only the beeping from various machines filling the room. Lance couldn’t help but notice how the older Keith just kept his eyes trained on Pidge, like she was some angel or something. Poor Hunk looked exhausted and was hiccuping from his crying jag and Shiro looked lost. And their Keith, well at first glance you would think he was bored. Except Lance noticed his hands were even now clenched into fists and a tic in his jaw was working double time, which never boded well. Even now that they were older and he was so responsible; his temper was explosive. Slowly looking over at Pidge, he could see she was completely shell shocked. And somehow he knows, deep down, she was contemplating what what their world would be like if it was her instead of Allura. And while he missed Allura more than anything, there’s no way he would trade her life for Pidge’s. His own sure, without a moment of hesitation. But not Pidge. He shook his head at her, trying to get her to understand when the other Keith started talking again. 

“But then I found a hidden lab, that had all kinds of nonsense in it. I finally admitted I needed help and contacted Taki. We explored for months and it was there that I found a frozen Slav. Short story, I accidentally defrosted him and by the time the rest of the team got there he was defrosted well enough to to explain the whole multiple universes to us, different time lines etc. He didn’t know how he came to be frozen but he realized that the individuals who created the virus had previous contact with this universe. Specifically this one. Honestly, I don’t know how he knew this but he was going through their computer networks and Slav finally figured out that our Zarkon had escaped to this universe. And, we think, he wanted to destroy you, my love, as you destroyed his plans on my world.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for reading and commenting. I hope you like the latest chapter. And my apologies for the delays. I work in a school and it took a lot of efforts to get ready and adjust to being in person. Be safe.

Upon that startling revelation, he started coughing so hard, one of his monitors came off, causing a beeping symphony. Pidge quickly looked for water but Hunk was already helping him sit up and offering him a drink of water through a straw. So she rehooked up the monitor while he took a few sips of water. At this point, other than his coughing the room is silent. Pidge is trying to process everything but it’s hard. One would think after these past few years, she couldn’t be shocked anymore. But then, again, something else happens that shakes your world.

Pidge is watching Keith who once he got his breath back, slumped back onto the pillow and gazed her. He looked so raw, finally hoarsely whispering “Don’t you see, I failed. I didn’t save my Katie.” His voice drops even further, ”I failed. But I couldn’t let him hurt another. I, I know you’re not really my wife. My Katie.” 

He stopped here. It was quiet and the only sound was of their breathing the beeping of various machines. No one spoke instead we all just waited, when finally this older Keith’s ragged breath evens, eyes closed he continues slowly, “My own Katie is gone. I know, I do. But you look just like her, you sound just like her and God, you even smell like her. I, it’s been seven years, and I still think about you, shit I mean-her, all the time. My dreams, my memories, the what ifs. What would our life be like? Would I be happy?”

At that Hunk let out a low moan and teared up. Keith however didn’t pause, continuing with “Because the only time I was ever happy was when I was with you. Would I still have friends instead of being alone? Would we have kids by now and what would they be like? We were partial to Finn if it was a boy or, no hon, don’t cry, please. I never want to see you to cry.” He moves to try and use his other hand to wipe her tears when Keith pulls back the chair Pidge is in. 

Keith angrily interrupts, drawing the full attention of the man laying in the bed. “You’re right, she’s NOT your Katie. She’s mine. Keep your damn hands to yourself! Why don’t you rest up while we see if your story even checks out. Because I don’t care that you look like an older, used up version of me. I’m not trusting you or anything you say until we check things out. For all I know you’re feeding us lies. So keep your quiznacking hands off her!” 

Both Keith’s are now glaring at each other, and Pidge can’t help but admonish her Keith, looking up, “C’mon Keith, he’s been through so much. Can’t we just all calm down and try to figure this out rationally?” But neither break their glaring match and with a sigh Shiro decides to he should interrupt and end this standoff.

“Alright, guys. Let’s focus on the main issue. Pidge is potentially in danger and she’s our first priority here. So let’s take it step by step to figure out if the danger is in fact real.” With all eyes on him he sees nods. “Keith, um our Keith, why don’t you and Pidge go and get some rest. You both have been up for over 24 hours at the very least. You won’t do us any good exhausted. Um, other Keith, shit, I don’t know quite what to call you-other Keith seems to be a disservice? Do have a nickname? Anyways, sorry we never really asked but you should probably rest too. Hunk, please get a hold of our Slav and get him here, ASAP. Lance, can you please stick around with um, other Keith? He may be in danger as well if they find out he is here. After he rests, let’s try to gather as much information as we can to figure out our next steps are. We need to know what we are dealing with before we can take the offensive. Right now, we play defense. ”

Hunk, Lance and Keith all immediately agree and Hunk starts to leave, when he turns and pauses. “Um, other Keith, I’m really sorry about the loss of your wife. I don’t even want to imagine. And, um, thanks for helping save ours.” He nods and rushes to leave, letting the door close softly. 

Lance moves around the bed and gives Pidge a hug, forcing her to stand and move from the chair. Talking quietly, “Hermosa, please, go rest. You’ve been up for a long time and you need to rest. This is a lot to take in. Please, I promise I will watch this one, but we need your super brain working at full capacity. Por favor? For your favorite paladin.” He presses his forehead to hers while holding her close simultaneously moving her further from the bed. He hurts thinking she died, even in another universe, and just wants to enfold her in bubble wrap. Keep her safe. Protect one of his closest friends, his, shit, there are no words for this.

Lance thinks, if he’s having trouble processing this how much she be feeling? He holds her a little tighter and prays that he doesn’t lose her too. The team isn’t even really over the loss of Allura, if something happened to Pidge, he just doesn’t know what would happen. 

Pidge sighs, knowing there is some truth to that statement. Lance then whispers, “You know your parents are watching right all of this on the video link? Let us just make sure he’s on the up and up. Kay, I swear I’ll be nice and I’ll make sure he’s taken care of.” 

Pidge finally nods, softly asking, “Promise?”

“For you, always.” He kisses her forehead, cheek and abruptly hugs her tight again, “Be safe Pidgey.” 

She smiles, then moves out of Lance’s arms, meeting the older Keith’s anxious eyes. She bites her lip and unconsciously drifts closer to him. “Is, is your name even Keith? I just realized that I don’t know.”

He smiles and nods, encouragingly, “Yeah, I’m still Keith. But you used to tease me and call me Red because of my temper. And the fact that I could start fires with pretty much nothing.”

Pidge nods, smiling, “Then let me say, I’m so sorry Keith. Truly. I wish I could help you but, you’re right, I’m not her. Even though we look and sound alike, I don’t have all that time and I didn’t get to make those memories with you.” 

As she absently runs her fingers through her hair, she continues, “I wish, I could bring her back for you. I do. She must really have been amazing for you to love her so deeply and for so long. I, I guess, I never really thought someone could ever feel that way about me. But I can see the truth in your eyes.” 

As her own eyes fill with tears and her breath hitches, she continues, trying to figure things out and not just react to her emotions. “But all of this doesn’t explain, how did you get hurt? What happened? Hell, how’d you even get here? To me? To this time period?”

He nods, once again reaching out to take her hand and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles, “God, you are right. I wish I knew more. I know that Slav found a duct or something that made it possible and we all had something implanted in our arms that makes it so we can travel without a wormhole. Other than that, I’m not too sure. Science isn’t my thing, I was more the muscle of the team. You know brute force, explosions, fighting. But I think, as we started the process of starting time travel- intruders entered the base. I, I, to be honest, I wasn’t supposed to be the one to come. Lance was. You guys were close on my planet, before I ever met you, Lance and Hunk were your best friends since childhood. I um, think you guys might have had some crushes going on before the world went to shit. Or at least that was the vibe I got.”

Pidge could feel her face start to turn red but she resolutely kept her eyes on him, silently urging him to continue. “But you guys were just babies then and since the day I met you, there was only you, at least on my part. Anyways, Taki ultimately decided that I was too close to you to come. That my thinking might be clouded. Or was clouded. But then we were attacked and Lance ended up saving Hunk and I think I got sucked into the gravitational pull and well, I figured I was dead meat. So, I just thought about you. You were my focus my talisman. And I guess it worked somehow because it took me straight to you.” 

Pidge’s face softened, “I guess it did. Thanks for wanting to save me and well, risking your life for someone realistically you don’t even know. What if I was an asshole?”

He laughed, and gazes at her with tear filled eyes. “Well, I’m sure you are cuz Slav said some basic intrinsic things about a person stay the same in any universe or time line. So, he hypothesized that you would still be smart, determined and focused. And I know that you would have a temper and being an asshole is probably a given. But really, I’d give my life in an instant for any version of you. Every time. Any time. With no hesitation.” 

“Oh!” She took a quick step, leaned down and hugged him gently, mindful of the wires and his side. She whispered, “I’m so sorry Keith, truly I am.” He hugged her tightly, hand rubbing up and down her back soothingly. And Pidge is struck by the fact that even laid up in a hospital bed, being injured-he is still strong and solid, an immovable force. Warm and safe. Pidge feels his mouth skim her cheek and start to move towards her mouth. And she finds she cannot move. She’s frozen. Her eyes drift shut when she feels arms at her waist abruptly pull her out of that warmth.

Her eyes snap open and she instinctively recognizes Keith’s body against her back, his scent calms her and she knows Keith had moved to pull her away from the bed, even as she feels his arms wrap even more firmly around her. As Pidge processes all this, she feels her body relax into Keith’s. He takes on her weight supporting her, as he’s done countless times before.

Closing her eyes, she realizes whether it was in space or here on Earth. He’s always been at her side, fighting along side her. This Keith is the one who shares her memories, soothed her tears, and celebrated their victories. Tears running down her face, he quickly maneuvers her out the room with her back pressed firmly along his front. The door closed softly behind them. It was then in the cold and sterile hospital hallway, Pidge finally breaks down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after feeling inspired by Kidgetober...I'm going to try and revisit and finish stories!!! Wish me luck and please keep up the comments and feedback. It really keeps me motivated. I hope you enjoy, sorry for any misspellings and please be careful!!

Keith didn’t feel good about this situation at all. In fact, he was very uneasy and sincerely wished he knew what the right move was. How could he protect her? What was the best and most efficient way to do it? What needs to happen? Could they even stop the things set in motion? Or is this more of a controlled fall? He felt so useless. Like when he got her message on the ship. He had to wait until he could get on planet. No help. Just late.

Then there was the hospital. He felt lost when confronted with an older version of himself. What the hell. Then the other guy was telling Pidge about their life, their love. It made him pissed. And if he was honest, it made him jealous. Who was this guy, who just kissed her? Who held her hand and gazed into her eyes. No. She wasn’t…his to take.

And all he could do was hold her close and let her cry in the damn hospital hallway. Futile. Just holding her, what could that do? He swore, for the hundredth time, nothing would hurt her. Maybe he didn’t trust this other version of himself but one thing was for sure, he’d die for her as well. And he damn well wasn’t going be standing if she wasn’t. 

He knew he shouldn’t be angry and he should be grateful this guy came to warn them. And he might have, if the asshole would recognize that this wasn’t his girl and he kept his hands to himself. The fact that he kept touching her and she let him was fucking with him. He kept coming back to that. It’s like he couldn’t move one because he couldn’t get a handle on his feelings but he’d be damned if he just stepped back. She wasn’t getting rid of him that easily. 

An hour later Keith was with Pidge in her first real apartment off base. It took some time to get her out of the hospital. After saying their good bye to everyone, collecting Cosmo and trying to discreetly get word to his mom about his plan. His mom was going back to the Garrison to wait for Kolivan and Matt decided to go home with his mom so she wouldn’t be alone. The goal of everyone was to keep Pidge safe. 

Keith felt a little awkward. He hadn’t been to this apartment before and while messy it was perfectly her. Warm colors, various twinkling lights everywhere, and pieces of computer hardware sprinkled everywhere. Smiling he explored the apartment partly to make sure it was safe and partly because he missed her move in date. She said she was going to tell him but then he was on a mission and he either missed her call or she didn’t let him know. He hadn’t found out until a few weeks ago that she was already in. Quietly exploring, he noticed a picture of the paladins on her desk made him smile. Picking it up he recalled the day, early on when they all had no clue what was going to happen. Looking at her carefully, he realized how young she was. She was just a kid really. Yet, she never seemed younger to him. Shaking his head he put the picture down when she came out of the bathroom. 

A little while later, both had already used the bathroom and Pidge was in her room. He heard rustling assuming she getting changed and he struggled to stop his thoughts right there. Knowing that in a different universe they were married was something he could not get out of his head. It was like it just was there hitting him in the face. He couldn’t help but imagine what that would mean, what that would look like. They’d talk daily, he be able to kiss her, he’d. Fuck. He was waiting outside the door until he could hear that she was settled in bed, hearing the lights click off. 

He waited a few more minutes then waved over Cosmo. Quietly he walked in, with Cosmo who quickly moved to the foot of the bed where he made himself comfortable. He whispered good night and crawled on top of the covers but in bed with her. He was hoping she was too tired to comment, hell maybe she was already asleep, but lately it seemed like his luck never held. 

He felt her shift then softly state, “Keith, you know you don’t have to sleep in here with me, right? I know you are taking this seriously but I’m okay. Sleeping in the spare room is close enough.” 

Keith debated what to say and much more importantly, how to say it. That was really important, the how, especially with Pidge. He debates internally and finally settles on, “I know I don’t have to, in fact I know you probably don’t even want me to. But honestly, I won’t sleep at all if I’m not here, in the same room as you. And I’m tired so, this just seems like the best solution. If the technology exists to come here, for him to come here, so can any number of people. But if it bothers you, I can sleep on the floor. Honestly, I don’t need to sleep in the bed, I’m so tired I could probably sleep standing up. But I, I-need to be here so don’t ask me leave. I’m, shit, I’m sorry I can’t offer more.” He sits up when her arm stops him. 

He listens intently trying to get a read on her when she finally caves and rolls towards him on the bed. She sighs, “Keith, we’ve both had a long day and”

Keith, knowing what buttons to push, doesn’t say anything more. Instead gets under the covers, slightly dislodging Cosmo, who whines, and pulls her into his arms, going so far as to reposition her so she is spooned by him and encompassed by his warmth. He knows she’s always kinda cold and he runs hot. However once they make contact her realizes he really didn’t think this through. While he was in some borrowed shorts from Matt that she had available he didn’t think to ask for another shirt. So right now, he didn’t have a shirt on. And he had her wrapped in his arms, very close. Her scent. 

That thought caused his face to blush and he had to stop himself from moving away. Instead he cajoled, “C’mon, you know you’ll be nice and warm, please for me. I’m so tired.” He figured she’d relent because she wanted him to sleep. Then suddenly Cosmo was pressed on their legs whining and Pidge sighed again. 

“I’m just wasting my time aren’t I?” 

Keith smiled in the dark and risked pulling her even closer, absently nuzzling his face in her hair and almost purring. He was really scared earlier and right now it was like he needed to stop reliving it all. When they got the message earlier, he mistakenly believed that she was hurt and sent the message wrong somehow. And while he never wanted any of his friends hurt, believing she was hurt, well it hit him harder than he would have expected. But maybe only him. Thinking back, his mom and Kolivan seemed to realize how shook up he was. 

Add in the whole alternate reality situation and he was definitely tense. He thumb absently stroked her stomach needing to reassure himself that she was safe, that she was here. Because his mind kept going to what the other man said. Married. Love. He may have wanted that absently on some level but he never really pursued that idea. It wasn’t a solid want. Or thought And while he wasn’t a virgin by any means; those experiences were just that— experiences. There was no feelings for the females on his part. No long range plans. But thinking about Pidge in that way, shit, that was different. And it was like once that light flipped on…he couldn’t shut it off again.

He could feel his body unconsciously relaxing and he absently kissed her temple. Murmuring, stupid things like he’s got her, she’s safe. He had to shut up before he said something he wasn’t prepared to. Feeling sleep weigh him down, his las coherent thought before sleep finally claimed him was…he had to keep his girl safe.

Elsewhere, 

in an universe far away, 

chaos existed. No one knew where Keith was or if he made it to Katie. Slav had believed they had a radio that would work but apparently he got some universes mixed up. Not to mention in the fight, things were damaged. Which left the original team questioning where was Keith. If he was even alive. And so worried that their plan failed. Worried that this was going to make something worse happen.What were they going to do??


	7. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge’s death....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-character death
> 
> Sorry for the angst. Please leave a comment :)

She was running but not fast enough. No matter what she did, no matter what alterations to the plan she came up with. Nothing was working the way she thought. The plan. Her beautiful plan. They had to have a spy. Or someone was able to intercept their plans. There was no way this was not deliberate. 

Fuck!

Now her friends were in danger. Her family. She bumped into the wall with her shoulder, bouncing off it, but she keeps running. She can feel the sweat dripping down her face, definitely down her back. She’s panting wishing she didn’t cheat on her morning runs, wishing she was stronger, smarter. But she didn’t have a solution yet so she just kept running. Kept thinking.  
Original plan was worked on for months. Infiltrate Zarkon Industries, not the fake one but the one that took years to find and locate. Bombs were placed strategically placed. Slowly, methodically. A small team was supposed to steal some intel because they were so close to a cure. A small group was drawing the attention by attacking so that when all was done with her computer system it was supposed to be easy easy to set off the bombs.

They spent weeks, no months, working on this. Getting all the pieces into place. For what? She can hear in her ear her friends fighting, hurting. She hears screams and she doesn’t know who needs help or not. Her mind is racing. And she does not know what to do. She keeps finding spots to hunker down so she can activate cameras and direct help or guide them as needed.

Fuck! A few weeks ago there were no zombies here. But now. Shit, she has to run again. Her thighs are definitely burning and the ankle that twinged before is throbbing now. But that’s not important. She needs to keep going, needs to keep thinking. There is always a way out. Always a way to save them all. She just needs to find it. 

Before her she sees a horde of zombies. Closing her eyes, she stops. Okay, maybe the plan has to adjust to best case scenario. Save everyone else flashes in her mind. She turns and runs, ducking into a room and jumping into the air ducts. Breathing hard she tries one more time for another solution. But she’s coming up empty. And time is short. And she knows, in her gut, what she has to do. 

She hits her ear piece, getting a private channel and hits record. “Keith, Keith Hawkins, listen up. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. I regret nothing. And I willingly give you that which is mine to give. I offer my life for yours and I give you not just my heart but my mind, my soul, my allegiance, my protection, my” I take a deep breath trying to get it all out. “My everything. I am bound to you, in this time and the next. For eternity. Don’t think you are getting rid of me. Never. Because our love has no bounds, no restrictions, because I am with you forever. I love you. Live. Please.” My voice is hoarse at the end and I’m trying not to sob.

I can’t do any more. I can’t leave any more messages because there isn’t enough time. So I turn it off because I can hear the horde below. I absently see tears falling onto my hands that are flying over the keyboard. But I can’t stop now, I need to blow this place. Now. ASAP.

Taking another breath, I click the comm on again. “Clear out. Countdown begins in 5.” I turn them off and crawl my way to the central control. I need to be in this room because something took out all WiFi and I cannot fire them off if I’m too far. I drop down to the room and hook into the feeds they have. Crying, I look at my family, making their way out. Thank the stars. Not unharmed but alive. That’s enough for me. My mom and dad. Matt. Taki and Hunk. Veronica and Ina. All bloody and bruised but hopefully unbitten. 

As the counter starts, I finally see Keith emerge-dragging an unconscious Lance out. I hope they have a good life. I hope he’s happy. He deserves it more than anyone. I watch him. He’s looking for me. Or at least I think he is. I see him yelling. I see him dropping Lance and turning. 

Taki, where is he? He needs to hold onto him. Please for me. Keeping my eyes on him, my world ends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comforts Pidge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy this newest chapter! Love to hear from you all! Stay safe.

Chapter 8

Keith woke up abruptly. Ready to defend. To fight. His eyes remained closed, outwardly giving no indication he was awake but internally he was taking in everything as fast as he could with all of his senses. Hand under the pillow gripping his blade, relying on his senses to guide him as he didn’t immediately sense anything wrong, so he just listened. Then he heard what must have woken him up.

Pidge is panting, and shit is she crying, sobbing?!?! Quickly Keith puts a hand on her back, letting the heat of his hand seep in, murmuring softly to her, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m here, Pidge, just wake up. I got you.”

His eyes open and while it’s dark they quickly adjust and he pushes himself up on on his elbow. With his other arm he pulls her closer and tries to wake her. Cosmo whined and soon joined in comforting her by crawling up the bed to push up on her other side. Realizing she could feel trapped he rolled on his back and took her with him. Essentially sprawled on top of him he again refocused and tried to wake her. His entire focus was centered on her. 

But suddenly, her breath seemed to slow and he got scared. “Katie!” He knew he was getting loud but he felt a panic unlike anything he ever experienced and he needed her to open her eyes and look at him. “Kathryn Holt, don’t you fucking do this! …Please! Don’t!”

Finally she stirred, whispering “Keith?” Then she broke down in tears. Keith was frantic, what the hell?!? He needed to help her. Make her feel better. He held her closer, one hand rubbing up and down her back, all the while murmuring, “It’s okay, I got you. I got, you’re safe. Shhhhhhh.” 

After some time, he realized he was dropping little kisses on her head, cheek, and shoulder. Shit! She didn’t complain and she was holding onto him so tightly…maybe it was okay? Unfortunately he didn’t think he could stop unless she told him to. He needed to comfort her, needed…sighing he realized he needed way too much.

Finally after what seemed like forever she calmed down, whispering, “I’m sorry, damn it, you’re tired, go back to sleep, I’m fine.” She tried to roll away but …. Keith …didn’t…. let go. He couldn’t.

“No, stop. You’ve got nothing to apologize for. Nothing. Are you okay?” I hold my breath, instinctively turning her so we are both on our sides again but facing each other. My arm is under her neck and we are close. Close enough to that I feel her feet on my legs, her fingers clenching my shirt and feel her chest rise and fall with her rapid breathing. I want her to confide in me. I want her to tell me what’s wrong but I won’t push. I’ll wait. For however long. I scoot her up a little more and press my forehead to hers. “I’m here. I got you. Just breathe with me. With me.” I flatten a hand over her clenched fingers soothing them until she relaxes her whole palm against me. “Feel me, breathe, nice and slow. Just take a deep breath, and slowly, slowly let it out. With me. I’m here, just focus on me.”

I hold her hand to me, flat over my heart. I motion Cosmo over to her back, hoping the body heat will warm her shaking body. Slowly I feel her tense muscles relax, breathing slowing down. Her eyes meet mine and I see that they are teary. Hesitatingly I whisper, “Bad dream?”

She takes a stuttering breath in, “I dreamed, no I, I experienced how the other Pidge…how I…she, died.”

Keith mutters, “Huh?” His arm instinctively hold her tighter, his legs tangling with hers. He can feel how stiff she got all over again and he pulls her closer. He whispers in her ear, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for! It was just weird. I wasn’t just watching like a movie, I was..her. I had her thoughts, I was her, I analyzed the problem, figured out the solution and went forward. And, and, the problem, the thing is…it’s what I would’ve done.” Pidge blinks, tears streaming down her face, “I, Keith, I DIED. And I chose it. Annnd, I’d choose it again. In this world, I’d do it…now.”

He shook his head, “No.” His thumb gently wipes her tears and Keith leans forward. “No. That’s not acceptable. You aren’t going to die, I won’t allow it.”

And then, with his heart pounding, he inches forward to brush a kiss on her cheek, her brow, nose. He wants to kiss her lips but he stops himself before he goes too far. His heart is pounding, just turning that word around…dead. No. She’s too important to him. Way more than she realizes. It’s funny, he’s known this and he has hidden his feelings for so long he doesn’t even know how to be honest about it anymore. It’s just what he does. 

But right now he feels like the rug just got pulled out from under him. He’s off balance and unsure. What can, what should he do? In the past he may have just blindly reacted but he knows better now. This is too important and he cannot fuck this up. He closes his eyes just for a minute and then resolutely he prioritizes and will focus on now and later can wait.

So he focuses on Pidge, calming her down, trying to relaxing her. His only goal is to reassure her. Help her relax and feel safe. He tells her about what his current job had taken him and some random facts about the planet he was on. And once he feels her body fully relax and breathing slow, he stops stroking her back and just holds her. She’s sleeping now. Finally, he knows she needs it. 

It’s now, in the hour before the sun rises that he tries to make sense of his feelings and the situation they are in. He may be tired but he needs to sort out his own feelings. First there was the panic in hearing Pidge’s message, scared that she was hurt he immediately decided to leave. His mom insisted she come and that was fine with him. Seeing she was safe was such a relief that he was sure the others could see it. 

Then there was the actual meeting. At first he was suspicious not after hearing his story he honestly believed him. But it was hearing the other version of himself talk to her all sweetly, holding her hand and saying how they had a life together, well, that really pissed him off. It put him off center, making him jealous and uncomfortable. Trying to control his temper at the hospital was difficult, and since he makes it a habit not to lie to himself, he recognizes he would have lost his temper if they hadn’t left when they did. 

So problems needing solutions are: how to keep Pidge safe, finding the new bad guy, and sending the other Keith back to his timeline. Doable. He should be able to sleep but…what is keeping him up is what to do with the feelings that are out of the box for Pidge. He doesn’t want to wrangle them back. Sighing he feels Pidge snuggle in his arms and get more comfortable. He kisses her softly and closes his eyes.


	9. Ch 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge wakes up. Lots of feelings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is safe and happy thanksgiving if you celebrate.
> 
> Be smart and safe and please comment!!

Pidge slowly rose to consciousness. Not rushing because she was feeling great. In fact, she was feeling well rested and cozy, taking stock she figured it was the best night sleep she’s had in a long, long time. She felt warm, relaxed until she stretched. It was then she realized there was a hand laying on her stomach and legs tangled with hers. She blinked her eyes trying to figure out what was going on when the past 24 hours flashed through her mind. In neon.

Keith hurt, the hospital and the realization that they had a visitor from a different dimension. Then the hurt and the feelings of hopelessness. Love. Pain. Determination. So many emotions and she felt her eyes fill with tears. What was she going to do?

Right at the moment when she felt most alone she felt a brush of lips against her neck. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I got you, babe.” She turned her head and there was Keith, eyes closed, reassuring her. Did he know he just kissed her and called her babe??? Damn, he looked so handsome. God, she could imagine the love that the other Keith talked about with this strong man next to her. Her heart beat started to increase and she could feel her cheeks flushing.

RING< RING>RING>

Keith groans, as he tucks his face into her neck,“Fuck, what time is it?”

Pidge giggles, freaking giggles!! She sits up feeling Keith’s hand drop from her stomach, to her ribs down to her lower abdomen, like really lower. Trying not to freak out at how close he is to another part of her anatomy, she reaches over for her phone. She notices for the first time that Cosmo isn’t here. Grabbing her phone, she grunts, “Holt here.”

As Shiro gives a very detailed update, Pidge tries really hard to ignore that Keith’s hand is now moving, and is actually under her nightshirt. With his fingers rubbing small circles on her abdomen, she was fighting to focus. Shit. What the hell was Keith doing?!? Was he trying to make her moan? 

She was having a hard time focusing on Shiro, she was feeling distinctly breathless and hot. All she could focus on is Keith’s warmth. Everywhere. Since she was leaning up on her arm, he had moved his head to nestle in her side, I guess to keep the sunlight out? Then there was he legs pushed against her, and her feet was resting on his shins. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, “Shiro, stop. Just tell me a time and place. Okay, yeah, uh huh, yeah, got it. Seriously. Um, yeah, Keith is here. Do…you want to um, talk to him? Uh yeah, I can get him, no problem. Hang on…”

I turn to nudge Keith, who opens one eye a crack, and asks, “Hmmmm, what’s up?”

“SHHHHH! Whisper! It’s Shiro-talk to him.”

“Yeah I figured that out for myself. Gimme.”

Pidge sighed, “Here, I’m going to shower and get ready. Cosmo already is up.”

I forced myself to leave the warmth and comfort I found myself ensconced in and scooted to the edge of the bed. It was then I heard, his voice sounding rough and scratchy say, “What’s up Shiro? Yeah, uh huh,” Coughing, “yeah no worries, I um, yeah, you could say that, um hmmmm, I got Pidge covered, no worries there. She’s not leaving my sight.”

Our eyes meet and I can’t help the blush that covers my face. I sprint to the bathroom and take a long, hot shower. Only after I emerge do I realize that in my haste I forgot to grab clean clothes. Damn. Standing in my towel, I peak outside and don’t see or hear anything. I know Keith didn’t leave but maybe he’s in the kitchen. I decide to risk it and go back to my room. I step out carefully, listening, then scuttle to my room. Only to run right into Keith as he leaves my room. 

Smack!! Owwwww, my nose!

I look up, slowly. Dreading yet anticipating what I would find. Keith’s eyes were slowly traveling up my body. Starting at her toes which instinctively crunched into the carpet, up her legs, which thank goodness she just shaved. Suddenly he dropped to a knee and her heart stuttered.

What?

His hand palmed her calf, pulling her leg up and towards him. She lost her balance and her one hand found his shoulder, the other one making sure her towel didn’t fall. His other hand swiped his thumb up her shin, catching a trail of blood. “Oh, it’s okay I um just cut myself… shaving.” My voice dropped off at the end when our eyes met. His pupils were blown and I knew from science that pupils dilate…when…you look at something…you are attracted to. 

Oh my.

His pupils were huge. Blinking, I stared down into his eyes. Oh my. Then he was rising, his hand drifting up my leg, to my hip, then up my arm. The both his hands were now on my shoulders. 

“Pidge, I, “ His head was drifting down, eyes slowly closing. Oh my.

“NO! No, stop. You’re just feeling this way because, of the, situation we find ourselves in. Don’t say something you can’t take back! You never thought of me this way before and now, because of the other Keith, you feel differently but it’s not real. Just no.”

I dart in my room and shove him out. Leaning against the door, I feel my eyes well with tears. Fuck. He has no idea how hard that was for me. I sink to the floor and let myself cry. As quiet as possible.


	10. Ch 10-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith deals with his feelings this whole experience has brought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, hope you like this latest chapter. The whole fam has been sick and I’ve been trying to catch up on work and everything else. Kinda short chapter but I felt this was a natural ending.

Keith places his hand on the door, and just freezes, feeling her pain here on the other side of the damn door. Keith closes his eyes and rests his forehead on the door just for a moment. Absorbing how she must feel, thinking he doesn’t care but is just reacting, shit, he’s going to have to correct this quickly. Hell, if he’s honest, it’s past time. Sighing, he backs away looking quickly for Cosmo. Once he finds him, he whispers, “Go, Pidge.” Flash! Cosmo was gone. He’s done what he could for her now. 

Nodding, Keith gets moving. She should eat. So Keith goes to the kitchen to make Pidge a quick breakfast, including her faves, sunny side up eggs, bacon and toast. He knows she won’t make it herself and often will skip breakfast and just drink an energy drink. But, he likes to feed her so here he is, moving his way seamlessly through her kitchen. Once he’s done eating, he quickly cleans up because he knows it would be here for years if not. Feeling uneasy, and needed to be active, he moves on to clean the front room, smiling when he finds notes Pidge has probably forgotten. 

He abruptly sits on the couch, when he catches sight of a picture of the group from a year ago in a frame. He grabs it and stares. What is he going to do? His plan from last night suddenly seems very impractical and stupid. Okay, okay, he needs to focus, all he needs to do is fine tune it a bit. He hears a door open and her footsteps come down the hall. Quickly putting the picture back, Keith stands stating, “Breakfast is ready for you, I’m going to take a quick shower and we’ll leave once I’m out. Good?”

She nods while avoiding his eyes and goes towards the kitchen. Biting his lip, he walks slowly to Pidge’s bathroom, slowly closing the door. Deep in thought, he tries to stay focused on the her safety rather than the other Keith out there who wants her. Who has memories and a life that he has only dreamed of. And the man who is missing her. How fucked is he, that he’s jealous of that sad version of himself?!? Jealous that at least that Keith was brave enough to reach out and put himself out there for a chance of love. Instead of staying quiet because something is better than nothing. God, when did he become such a coward? So content to just accept the present instead of reaching for what he really wanted. Keith looked in the mirror and stared hard at the reflection in the mirror. 

Meanwhile, Shiro is quickly losing his patience. They’ve found Slav and simply put, as usual, he is driving him insane. It’s no better no matter how he is trying and Shiro was determined not to rise to the bait but something about this alien just irritates him! At some point, he looked at Hunk who just nodded, he had to leave. He knows that the others don’t get as annoyed by him and yet the alien likes him best. WHY? After calling Pidge and Keith, he wandered for a bit, finally finding himself outside of the other Keith’s room. The pain he sees in him, he can’t get it out of his head. The very thought of losing Pidge, it guts him. And while he can’t know what he feels, he can imagine. In fact, he had nightmares all about it last night. And he cannot let them come true. He…just…can’t.

He knocks and walks in. “Hey, um, how are you feeling today?”

Lance and this version of Keith look up, expectantly at him. This other Keith has to be older than he is yet, he’s still looking to him for answers. Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, “So, Slav is working on something and once you get cleared we will head to the lab. Let’s do this.”

Both men in the room nod. 

There’s no other option.

Nothing other than keeping Pidge safe are even an option.


	11. Ch 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith kinda confesses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I suck at chapter titles, sorry 😞 Thanks Sam for your comment and sparking my creativity!!! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This week at work has been...busy and exhausting so I hope I can keep my focus! Stay safe and warm!

Keith wanted to talk to Pidge but even he could see she didn’t want to listen to him right now. And it was pretty much what he expected. He understood her probably better than he understood himself. Once she latched onto an idea it was hell changing her mind. Stubborn was a true Holt trait. Even that is an understatement. Keith tried to come up with a plan. 

Ok, so she didn’t believe he had feelings for her. She needed proof. Of his feelings and isn’t that the rub. How could he prove how he felt? Or when those feelings actually started? Then there was the fact that she wasn’t talking to him so when he considers that Shiro let him know that the other Keith was with him and to head straight to the lab for a conference, well, that was just great. Except it wasn’t. 

Not only was she NOT talking to him but her husband was there. Fuck. 

Keith tried to think of his options but really they were limited. Keith decided his best bet would be to take his bike because at least Pidge would at least physically, have to be close to him. Just by sheer force of gravity. And if he drove a little faster, knowing she’d have to hold him tight, well, who could really say. He enjoyed the speed, the wind and the presence of Pidge’s arms around him. It would at least calm him down before he got pissed again. 

Pidge tried to argue that they should take the car but Keith pretended he didn’t hear her. Then he dropped the bomb that Cosmo had to go to Krolia who needed him so there was no valid reason for needing the car. As far as Keith was concerned, whatever worked. Stomping over to the bike, he knew she was being petty and was unhappy but it’s been a rough day all around and it was still early. 

As they arrived at the lab and stored the helmets, Keith held her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. Neither moved. Keith let the heat of his hand transfer to her and and turned her slowl towards him. Looking at his hand on her shoulder, he forced out an uncomfortable explanation.

“Pidge, I know that a lot has happened in a short time. And I know that the other Keith is better at talking and giving you the words for what he’s feeling. But if he’s being honest, and even I can admit it looks like he is, please just consider that he’s had years of experience handling you. And I just, I want to, God, I just wish I was better at this. But here we are. Just me.”

Now he looked straight into her eyes, capturing her gaze by will alone as he continued. “And what I can say is that he’s not the only person who loves you romantically. And I know you need proof. And you don’t believe me. And I get that I do.” Closing his eyes, his forehead drops to hers. In a low murmur just for her to hear, he says, “Just know, that this isn’t a case of jealousy or confusion. It isn’t a competition. Or a game. Or any of the other hundred scenarios you’ve concocted in your head. Instead it’s just me being dumb and not telling you when I knew what I felt for you. And if you don’t feel the same, I get it. I do. But I can’t stop how I feel, I don’t even want to. And I guess most importantly I can’t walk away, so please don’t ask that of me.”

Pidge frowns, muttering, “Keith”

“No. Don’t say anything. I don’t need that from you now. Right now I just need you to just …trust me. I need for you to let me be at your side, whether it’s to help or, or…”after a moment of looking at each other, he whispers, “please, just trust me.”

Pidge’s eyes fill with tears, and she replies, “Damn it Keith, you know I do! I’ve always trusted you! That’s not the problem.”

He sighs and brushes his lips over hers, so softly. His hand is still on her shoulder and with his other he drifts his thumb down her cheek. “Okay, then that’s all I need to hear, for now. Now, let’s go and save Shiro from Slav. You know he doesn’t handle him well for long periods.”

Pidge gives him a watery smile and laugh finally nodding , “Yeah okay.”

Elsewhere, Krolia and Cosmo waiting for Kolivan in the visitor hangar. As he emerges from he ship he barks, “Status?”

As they quietly talk, a plan is formed to provide assistance to the tiny paladin. No one was going to hurt their kit’s mate.


End file.
